


AC Day 15: Outdoor

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [15]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 15 Day, Advent Calendar, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan find Maiev sleeping alone next to Deliverance Point but he hadn't expected her to ask him to stay.





	AC Day 15: Outdoor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut.
> 
> Enjoy !

She bit her lip, eyes closed as she felt an electric shock flowing through her body. She smiled and moved her fingers a little faster, doing her best to stay perfectly still. In her mind, she was looking at Illidan, naked in front of her. His smug smile, his eyes looking through her, that well-defined jaw. She pushed her fingers harder. His muscular chest, his strong arms, as muscular as the rest of his body. She imagined what it would feel like to be held in those. His bright tattoos, catching her eyes. And finally, the best. His dick that he was slowly pumping, still looking at her. She felt her walls tightening against her fingers.

She had to repress a moan. She couldn't be discovered. No one could find her masturbation and even less discovering she was thinking about Illidan. She felt herself coming and moved her fingers faster, hoping to do it fast.

"Maiev? Are you alright?" A voice softly asked, his voice.

She immediately stopped, not even reaching an orgasm. Illidan was now crouching next to her and she has never been so thankful to have covered herself for the night so he couldn't see where her hand was.

"Are you alright?" He repeated. "You seemed to be crying."

Of course, she thought. Obviously, her body has been moving, and most likely the same way as if she was sobbing. And the few sounds she couldn't contain might not have helped. At least, he had no idea of the truth.

"I'm alright." She said, her voice slightly sore from the effort. "Might have been dreaming."

She succeeded to refrain the "of you".

"If there are any problems, tell me." He softly said, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." She simply responds.

He got up and slowly left. Meanwhile, Maiev felt her frustration growing as she hadn't been able to free her body of her lust. But now, she wanted something else.

"Wait!" She finally said, calling back Illidan. "I... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can... Can you sleep next to me tonight? I think I need to feel a presence."

She could see him surprised. He most likely never thought she would ask something like that. But if she could at least feel him against her, it might help her with her desire, to lessen it.

"Why not." He said, still a little surprised as he went to lay down next to her.

She immediately threw herself in his arms, finding a good position for her. Her back was now against his chest and she put his arms around her as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She softly whispered as she felt himself relaxing, now use to the sudden need of affection.

She really thought it would calm down her body as she was now in his arms. But she felt her arousal coming back faster than anything and she had to repress a groan. It was maybe her worst idea in fact.

The night was going to be long, she knew it.

 

She tried to sleep. But every time, she was feeling him against her, how warm he was and his arms around her. She never felt the need to have sex that much. She wanted to try to masturbate once again, not caring if she was right against him but she could feel in the slight movement of his body and his respiration that he wasn’t asleep at all.

For a moment, she thought, even hoped, that maybe she wasn’t the only one with such dirty thoughts. So, if she could succeed to tell him… She shivered at the idea and felt his grasp gently tightening. That idiot was certain she wasn’t feeling alright when in fact, she hadn’t been better in years.

Pretending to be sleeping, she moved, gluing herself against him, one precise roll from her hips near his crotch. She felt him freezing on the place, probably wondering what happened. But she wasn’t done, still naturally as she could, she held his arm, putting his hand exactly on her breasts, those being only covered by a shirt for the night. Then, she moved her lower body to get his other hand, that was laying under her, near her crotch.

“Maiev?” He asked, question all over his voice.

She only answered with a satisfying humming, acting like she was still not awake. But she knew she was coming to the decisive instant, she had to give everything to get what she wanted.

“What?” She asked back, her voice pretending to be sleepy as she opened her eyes.

“Sweet dreams?” He whispered right in her ears, almost playful.

*Don’t jump on him….Don’t jump on him….Don’t!*

She had to repeat it a lot. He had to be the one to start everything, it would be better.

“Oh sorry.” She pretended, slowly getting her arms out his own while getting a little away, hoping he would follow.

“Should I be jealous?” he grinned, realizing how close and beautiful she was.

“You’re not the center of my attention Illidan.”

It might have been the more obvious lie she had never told. But still, she turned to face him, now sure she wouldn’t leave without having to taste him.

He got closer, almost feeling her breast still on his hand, wanting to touch them again. He wanted to feel her again against him. He slowly got above her as she was still pretending she didn’t plan at all to make him touch her. But her eyes were betraying her. She wanted him as much as him now.

Their lips met, softly, almost uncertain. She lied down, catching his jaws in her hands, getting him to lean on her. One of his hand traveled down her body until it found the bottom of her shirt and then, slowly got up, now under it. She gasped when she felt him grabbing her breast, playing with one, with the nipple. And suddenly, their kiss became more passionate, they were now devouring each other. She threw her legs around his waist and forced him against her as she began to roll her hips, feeling his dick getting harder through the pant.

He finally broke the kiss and quickly, moved her shirt from his way, and he went right to suck her breasts, still playing with it. She gasped even more, trying to not let out a moan that would have been way louder. While he was occupied with her breasts, she was getting rid of her pants, really wanting to get stimulation on her clitoris. And as he was way too busy up there, she was going to get it herself. She began to glide her fingers between her folds, giving her even more sensation, adding to the feeling of his mouth on her nipple. But he quickly realized what she was doing.

“Let me some.” He grinned against her skin as he traveled down until he reached her core, putting her legs around his shoulders.

The first lick almost sends her over the edge, her back arching suddenly as she grabbed his hair to push him against her.

“Fuck…Yes…Finally” she whispered, thinking of all those masturbation where he had only been an image, nothing real.

As he was licking her, he added his fingers to play all around his mouth, loving the feeling of Maiev’s body reacting. He was sure he would lose a few patches of hair before he was done. He never really realized how much he has wanted her. Of course, he has been aware that he was now looking at her differently. And yes, more than one time he might have thought of her to masturbate. But he never thought or believed he would be able to fuck her. That the feeling could be reciprocated.

He took out his dick, pumping it as he felt it urging him to do. He also looked up, wanting to see the effect of his tongue on her face, and he wasn’t disappointed. Her back was still arching, making it difficult to see her but he heard muffled moaning coming from her mouth that she quickly covered with an arm. And he didn’t really think about it but as Deliverance Point was so close, maybe it was the best to be quiet.

Finally, he felt her tightening her grasp on his shoulders and she became awfully silent. At that moment, he only thought was to find a better place next time. A place where he could hear her. But he felt the wetness flowing out and he decided to not let it wasted. He went back to lick everything, drinking it, groaning his satisfaction. He felt the hand still on his head going crazy, grabbing his hears, scratching the skin, pushing him harder on her. But now, his dick was reclaiming her.

Not waiting for her first orgasm to fade, he got inside her, growling from the deepest of his throat, loving the sensation.

She let out the biggest and loudest sound he never heard from her. And he heard a lot of things coming out from her mouth. But never has it been with such pleasure tainting her voice, one deliciously loud moan. He couldn’t resist and as he began to thrust faster, he went back to kiss her, passionately.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” she was constantly repeating on his lips, now finally realizing how he was inside her, for real.

And it was even way better than she had imagined. As he continued to kiss her, his hands were back on her breasts and his pace became frantic with each sound he could feel on his lips. He felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm, knowing she was coming close to her second as she was now fighting to keep her head raised, her eyes opened. And he got lost in his mind for a moment.

“I love you…” he groaned, his thrusts becoming harder as he was ready to cum.

“I love you too…” she whispered, only focused on the moment.

Finally, he cumed with one last growl, his lips back on Maiev’s mouth, tasting the silent orgasm. She wasn’t moving anymore in his arms, a big smile on her face as her own orgasm was flowing through her body. She finally breathes again and he let himself fell on the ground, on her side to not crush her. He didn’t know why but he laughed, quickly followed by Maiev. She crawled back in his arms. She had never felt so good and now, she was so happy he had interrupted her earlier.

He held her, against him and buried her head in his neck as he felt the exhaustion catching him. And even if he had never felt comfortable sleeping outside where anyone could find him, vulnerable, he thought that for this night, he could make an exception. Especially now that Maiev was snoring against him.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, not caring about tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
